The present invention is concerned with systems for the controlled release of a desired moiety on demand and, more particularly, relates to such systems which utilize a quinone-methide elimination reaction mechanism for the release of such moiety.
Compounds and systems for the controlled release of a specific moiety have been the subject of considerable research and development for a variety of different applications. For example, enzymes and enzyme conjugates are well recognized reactants in immunoassays for reaction with specific substrates by which a variety of different chromophoric and fluorescent dyes are released. These enzymes and enzyme conjugates can be utilized in mobile and immobilized formats in which the rate of enzymatic reaction and/or the concentration of enzyme reaction product provides qualitative and quantitative data. Illustrative of such release systems is PCT published application WO 86/046 81 which describes a release system wherein reducible compounds release a detectable species through an intramolecular nucleophilic displacement reaction.
In addition, non-enzymatic release systems are known such as that wherein a quinone-methide elimination reaction is utilized in photographic processes to release a photographically useful group during photographic development in the presence of alkali. Such quinone-methide release systems reflect the work of Taylor et al, J. Org. Chem., 43:6 (1978) pp. 1197-1200. The quinone-methide elimination reaction mechanism, as it relates to photographic processes and products, is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,478; 3,685,991; 3,698,898 and 3,932,480.
In view of the present interest in release systems for providing a desired molecule on demand there is a continuing need for new release systems which are controlled by the action of an enzyme.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel enzyme - controlled release system.
It is another object to provide a release system wherein a desired moiety is released on demand by means of a quinone - methide elimination reactions.
A further object is to provide an enzyme - controlled immunoassay system.
Yet another object is to provide a system for the controlled release of a pharmacologically active ligand.